power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dynamo Dynamic
" " is the fourth episode of the first season of Power Players. It first premiered on August 30, 2019 on the official Cartoon Network website and it later premiered on September 28, 2019, on TV on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Axel finds himself at the center of a disagreement between Sarge and Masko over what's more important in battle - the weapon or the one who wields it - after Dynamo bonds the trio together!https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/power-players/the-dynamo-dynamic-episode.html Plot The episode begins in Axel's room where Sarge Charge is testing out a new blaster that Slobot invented for him by firing at Axel's clothes and launch them in the hamper while the boy is doing his homework. While the rest of the Power Players are all impressed, Masko doesn't agree with Sarge of the idea of the blaster being the "ultimate weapon" of the team and he thinks the title must go to his stretchable body. This causes Sarge to fire his blaster at several items nearby to prove to Masko that his blaster is the "ultimate weapon", but he unintentionally fires out a green goo into the air and it lands onto both Axel's homework paper and Bearbarian's World Breaker. This infuriates Axel for how disruptive the disagreement between the two toys is, as well as them causing a mess in his room. He angrily requests a "contest" for the two toys that one of them must clean up his room the fastest and not bothering him until he finishes his homework. A few hours after the rest of the Power Players leave Masko, Sarge, and Axel alone to take care of their problem, Dynamo has arrived from the bedroom windows and he asks Sarge and Masko about the whereabouts of Slobot. The villain explains to the two toys that he arrived because Madcap requested him to capture Slobot and bring him to his master so that Madcap could make improvements to his weapons against the Power Players. Masko immediately places Slobot onto a skateboard and kicks him out of the room, while he and Sarge are about to quietly fight against Dynamo. But because the two toys are still disagreeing over the "ultimate weapon" of the team, they both got themselves distracted and arguing with one another again, allowing Dynamo to blast them and send them flying into the direction where Axel is still doing his homework. At first, Axel is about to get mad at them again for disrupting him, but when Masko warns him about Dynamo's arrival, Axel transforms himself into Action Axel to help his teammates fight him. Sarge and Masko, still disagreeing with each other, both tried to attack Dynamo by using their respective weapons at him, but it backfired on them when the robot toy blasts at them and Action Axel, knocking the three Power Players back. Action Axel tells the two toys that they must stop fighting over what's the "ultimate weapon" of the team and they should instead fight Dynamo as a team. This sparks Dynamo into trapping the three toys together by using various metal objects in the room to form a magnetic field around them. Now trapped, Action Axel, Sarge, and Masko all try following the villain as Dynamo heads to the hallways. In the hallways, Dynamo is chasing after Slobot as he warns his teammates about the villain's presence. The remaining Power Players all tried to stop the villain and protect their robotic teammate, but Dynamo easily traps Bearbarian, Bobbie Blobby, and Galileo by forming a magnetic field at each of them. He even manages to capture Slobot after the latter falls down the stairs to the first floor and fires out a magnetic force tube near the last stairs to prevent the others from reaching the living room. When Action Axel, Sarge, and Masko all reach near the end of the staircase, they all noticed the force tube but they got suck in because of Masko's metallic belt. In order for the trio to escape, Masko grabs onto a step from the stairs and Action Axel activates his hover boots while Sarge fires his blaster to making them fly faster inside the field tube. Masko then let go out of the step, allowing the trio to break free from both the magnetic tube and the magnetic field that trapped them. The trio landed safely on the sofa and they all start battling against Dynamo to save Slobot from his grasp. When Masko and Sarge are about to argue with each other again, Action Axel interrupts them by saying that neither one of them is the ultimate weapon, but as long as they work together to defeat Dynamo they will be. This puts an end to Masko and Sarge's disagreement and they both work together to defeat Dynamo with Action Axel's help. But just when the trio is about to be defeated after Sarge accidentally froze himself with the blaster and both Action Axel and Masko got knocked out by Dynamo, Slobot arrives and defeats the villain by pressing the button on his back while Dynamo gets distracted. As the trio recovered themselves from the battle, they help Slobot by using Masko's arm like a slingshot to fire Sarge's blaster at Dynamo, firing the villain out of the house and lands on a truck as it drives away from the Monkey Toys. With Dynamo's defeat, Sarge and Masko are both about to reconcile over the disagreement over who's the "ultimate weapon", just when they ironically start arguing again over whose weapon is more powerful during their battle with Dynamo: Masko's rubbery limbs for Sarge, while Sarge's blaster for Masko. Slobot and Action Axel both decided to leave the two toys alone as they're about to help get Bearbarian, Bobbie, and Galileo get free from upstairs. Characters Major characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Masko * Sarge Charge * Slobot * Dynamo Minor characters * Galileo * Bearbarian * Bobbie Blobby * Madcap (pictured) * Uncle Andrew (mentioned) * Civilians Trivia * When Sarge Charge launches Axel's clothes into the hamper, Bobbie Blobby is seen sculpting a clay model of Sarge saluting. * When the green slime from Sarge's blaster landed onto Axel's homework paper, there's a drawing of Madcap on the bottom right of the paper. * This is the second episode where two members of the Power Players have a fight after "Attack of Thermometron 9000" between Bobbie Blobby and Galileo. However, this time a disagreement happened between Masko and Sarge Charge. * This is the first episode in which Slobot is seen battling a villain. * According to Masko in this episode, he doesn't like fried foods. Errors * Despite this is the first appearance of Dynamo, Axel recognizes him even though he never met Dynamo for the first time. It could be that his teammates told him about Dynamo beforehand and/or Axel must had battle him off-screen between "Unboxing Part 2" and this episode. * During the scene when Axel said, "And don't bother me no matter what", the sock that Sarge launched and landed on his chair earlier have disappeared. Gallery Official artwork Sarge Charge Ice Block model sheet.jpg Videos Sarge vs. Masko! Power Players Cartoon Network Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes